The Bane and Gray Days
by Living In Fandoms
Summary: A series of one-shots set during the time Tessa went to live with Magnus. How will he treat her? What will they do during their time together?
1. Your Home

**This my firs fanfic. Constructive reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Infernal Devices.**

Chapter 1: Your Home

The only thing Magnus Bane hates more than someone stealing his glitter, is someone waking him up. Okay, maybe the former more than the latter. But still.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. _God_, he thought, _why would anyone knock on my door at a time like this?_ He decided to ignore it, but the knocker was so persistent. With his feet bare, he made his way to the door, cursing under his breath. "WHO DARES," he shouted in French as he flung the door open, "DISTURB MYــــــ"

He was cut short when he saw her gray eyes, and it was enough for him to know who it was. Tessa Herondale. Standing at his door in Paris at 1:30 a.m.

She looked up at him with vulnerable eyes. She was wearing simple clothes, too simple for someone whose husband was once the head of the London Institute. Then his anger turned into worry. Where was Will? Why was she here in the middle of the night? But after taking one glance at the suitcase in her hand, and then realizing that she was wearing white, the color of mourning for Shadowhunters, he immediately understood.

Before she could say anything, he took her suitcase and said, "Please, come inside."

He lived in a small attic, with a little bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchenette, and a living room with moonlight pouring in through the window. Magnus put Tessa's suitcase next to the wall, then ushered her to sit on the couch, and as she did, he took a good look at her. The first thing he noticed was how young she looked. Nineteen, perhaps twenty or twenty-one, but not older. Nonetheless, he knew that she was more than seventy. And he wasn't surprised, of course; she was immortal, like him.

And she looked exhausted, with dark circles under her gray eyes, like she hadn't slept in days. Her pile of curly brown hair was joined in a careless bun. And she was remarkably thinner than usual, her clothes hanging a little loose at the shoulders.

"Thank you, Magnus," she said in an uncharacteristic small voice, "I was not sure if you would let me in, but I had nowhere else to go."

He blinked at that. "You thought I would not let you in?" he asked, honestly baffled, "Come on, Tessa. You ought to know better. We're friends, are we not?"

Tessa tried to smile, and Magnus remembered that her smile was beautiful and truthful. But this time, it came out wrong. It was sad and vague, like someone talking underwater. And he felt his sympathy leap towards her, for he has never seen her look so devastated, not even when Jem turned into a Silent Brother. Sure enough, that was because Jem was still around, whereas Will was gone. Forever.

"You have certainly proven over the years that you are a good friend," she said. Magnus did not have many friends; he preferred being feared over being loved, but Tessa was different. However, that did not change the fact that he had no idea how to reply to the comment that she made, so instead he asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

The truth is, Magnus didn't offer tea just out of politeness or awkwardness. He offered it because he needed a minute to think of and process the news.

William Herondale was dead.

Will, with his dark blue eyes and ink black hair; Magnus had always had a weakness for those colors. Will, with his wit and sarcastic comments. Will, who, for five years, pushed away anyone who tried to love him because he believed he was cursed, and Magnus had helped him get rid of that fake curse. Will, who loved his family and his _parabatai_ more fiercely than anyone Magnus knew throughout his life. Will, who was the first Shadowhunter that Magnus ever called a friend, who proved to him that not all the Nephilim treated Downworlders like inferiors. William Herondale, who was dead.

Magnus felt a tear trickle down his cheek. No, he could not cry, especially not in front of Tessa, Will's wife. _Widow_, he corrected himself. He wiped the tear away, and went back to Tessa. He has never consoled someone before, so he was not really sure what to do or say. He silently poured her some tea, and she was looking blankly at the moon outside.

"I take it you figured out why I am here?" Tessa asked. He nodded, "When did it happen?"

"About six months ago."

"Six months ago? Why was I not informed? And, more importantly, why did you not come here earlier? Do not tell me you feared I would not welcome you."

"I did fear that. But I also had other things to do."

"I see. Just out of curiosity, how did you find my address?"

"Jem gave it to me." She sipped some tea.

For a minute, they were both silent, grieving. Then Tessa set down her cup, having finished it. "I have no idea what to do now, Magnus," she said, and Magnus could tell that she was holding back tears, but she was good at it, "I doubt the Clave would appreciate it if I stayed with them, for I am not a Shadowhunter, not really. And besides, being around them brings back too many memories. And yet, I was trained as Shadowhunter. I only know the basics of magic, so I cannot work as a warlock, either."

Magnus thought about that. It was true, the Clave doesn't like those who have demon blood, and Tessa could not and should not go back to them. She is half-Shadowhunter half-demon. So she is neither a Shadowhunter nor a warlock. She is one of a kind. Magnus made a decision.

"I will teach you," he said. Tessa raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Teach me? Teach me what?"

"Why, magic, of course," he said, "What else? I could teach you tap dancing if you would like, but I doubt that it would benefit you much."

Tessa chuckled, and Magnus was glad for that change. "You know how to tap dance?" she asked.

"There is a lot you do not know about me, darling," he said, smiling, "And when you live for long, you have enough time to learn even the smallest things ــــ It can be fun," he added quickly, after seeing the sad expression return to her face at the mention of living for long.

"But what you really need now," Magnus continued, "is sleep. I can see that you are very tired. You can sleep on the ــــ er…" He thought of the one bed occupying his small room; it wasn't like Tessa would want to sleep on the same bed as him.

"It is alright, I can sleep on the couch," Tessa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I do not want to be a heavy guest."

"Do not consider yourself a guest, my dear. From now till you are ready, this will be your home."


	2. Nothing Day

**Chapter Two: Nothing Day**

1939

"Is this supposed to be a horse?"

Magnus turned around to see Tessa looking considerately at his painting. He didn't particularly like painting, nor was he good at it. It was just another way to pass time. Business was slow; war was in the air.

"It's a cat," he answered.

"Oh. My second guess was a giraffe," Tessa teased.

"You offend me." It was nice having Tessa around. Nice, but strange, even after two years. Magnus rarely lived with friends. He always either lived by himself or with a lover, not with someone he didn't look at with affinity or lust.

It had taken Magnus months to get Tessa to eat regularly and not cry every single night. When she still got nightmares, he usually laid down next to her until she could sleep again. It was a kindness even he was surprised he had.

Now they were getting used to each other; he knew how much sugar she liked in her tea, and she knew when he liked to take a nap and not be disturbed.

"What do you want to do today? Learn a new spell?" asked Magnus. He had been teaching her magic so that when she was ready, she can start getting business on her own. "Hmm. I don't know. I don't really feel like doing anything today," she answered.

"So, like… a Nothing Day?"

She smiled brightly, "A Nothing Day."

There were a lot of days when they didn't do much, but it was never quite so official. They didn't really do _nothing at all_. Instead they did fun, useless things that did not require much energy. Painting discarded, Magnus got out an old deck of cards, and they played for a long time. They also played chess, cooked horrible food but ate it anyway, and, finally, sat down to drink some champagne. It was the first time they drank together –Tessa wasn't much of a drinker- then they danced to no music. It wasn't a romantic dance, just messing around with Magnus 'teaching' her tap dancing, which Tessa figured he is actually horrible at.

At last, they retired to the velvet couch with more champagne, exhausted from doing 'nothing'.

"You know," Tessa said after a few minutes of silence, "I really don't know many things about you, do I? You have known me most of my life, and you know most things about me. Whereas I don't even know how old you are. How old _are_ you?"

Magnus was startled. Tessa never asked him personal questions, nor did he offer any information. He didn't like to talk about it, and usually lied about his age. But Tessa's sweet, curious face, as well as the champagne, made him answer honestly, "I am in my mid three hundreds."

Her eyes grew wide, "Really? Wow."

Magnus had to laugh at that, "Do you think that is a lot? It is only a fraction of forever, darling. I once met a warlock who was almost two thousand years old. You and I, Tessa, we still have a long way to go."

He hated to scare her like that, hated to see her face fall down like she was Atlas, holding the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was a young warlock, she was not supposed to feel so old so early. Then again, most warlocks didn't go through her pain: not only has she lost her lover, she has lost her whole family, her whole life, and it wasn't even the first time she had been through that.

But that is life for you. No matter how good one was, one always met life's bad side. Tessa had to understand that this was her life now. There is no going back, only moving forward; going on and on and on as the world around them changed while they remained frozen until they finally got killed by God knows what.

"What about…" Tessa hesitated, then whispered, "What about your father? Do you know who it is? Do warlocks usually seek out their fathers? Do some warlocks have demon _mothers_?"

If Magnus hated talking about his age, he hated talking about his father even more. So instead of answering, he asked, "Do you really wish to know who your father is? Who the demon that did unspeakable things to your mother is? I find that peculiar."

"It's just… everyone comes from somewhere; and everyone wishes to know where they come from, don't they? And you still haven't answered my questions."

Sometimes Magnus forgot just how stubborn Tessa is.

He sighed, "Yes, if you must know. I do know who my father is. I didn't seek him out, though. I found out by accident. Excuse the rhyme."

"Who is he, then?"

"He is…" Should he tell her? What if she got frightened by him? He had a better idea. "All I will tell you about him is that he is one of the nine Princes of Hell." He watched as her jaw dropped open. "And you homework, Miss Gray, is to find out precisely which one. You can use the books I have only; no help from Catarina or Ragnor, who do know who my father is. Your reward will be a piece of chocolate," he smiled charmingly at her.

"Ch-chocolate? You know I hate chocolate! No. If I find out, which I will, you shall make me pancakes. _Tasty_ pancakes," she said with determination, "Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

**Thank you for the nice reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you like this chapter as well :) Hopefully the next chapter will include more action. Do you think I should write from Tessa's POV?**


	3. Save the Baby

**Chapter Three: Save the Baby**

1941

Tessa was staring out her window in New York, looking at the desperate faces making their way to work. It was a sunny morning, but there was nothing shiny about it; the sun beams seemed to be overrun by the desperation of war.

She truly wished she could help, and often she asked Magnus if there was some sort of magic that could lessen the causalities or make things peaceful between politicians. He had said there was, of course, but had made it very clear that it was not the place of those from the Shadow World to interfere in mundane wars; they needed to settle things on their own.

Magnus and Tessa had seen their fair share of destruction. War had raged on so intensely in France that they had to move here, to NY. Tessa had been hesitant about the decision. She hadn't seen her hometown ever since she had left it back in 1878. And now, 63 years later, it was another city: the high buildings, the cars and streets, even the air, and it was all overwhelming.

"I'm home," Magnus shouted at the front door, and Tessa got up to help him sort out the groceries. When one did not have maids, one had to learn how to cook, and, after practice, Tessa found that she isn't half bad at it.

"I brought you chocolate. The best in the market!" Magnus smirked.

Tessa sighed, "Are you ever going to stop teasing me about my hatred for chocolate? Don't answer that," she added quickly, "I just don't see the big deal about it."

"You're missing out on a lot in life," he said, shaking his head.

Sometimes, even after all this time, Tessa wondered what Aunt Harriet would say about a girl who lives alone with man she is in no way related to. Not that she cared, but she had a sneaky suspicion that her aunt would be outraged.

She opened her mouth to give him a smart comeback, but was cut off by the sound of a woman screaming outside.

She and Magnus headed quickly towards the window, and since she was trained to have sharp eyesight, she saw it before he did. A fire. And it was spreading quickly in the building opposite them.

Tessa had heard of enough people dying in fires to think that the firemen will arrive in time, if at all. And this was no political issue, there were people in there, and they were going to die if Tessa and Magnus didn't help them quickly.

She dashed towards the door, and Magnus seemed to realize that there was no point arguing with her, and followed. Tessa climbed down the steps hastily, with Magnus at her heels, then emerged through the front door to the stinking smell of smoke filling the air.

Screams were filling the air as well. People were screaming either in agony or in horror. Other, calmer people were getting jugs of water, but Tessa knew that was hopeless. The fire was already reaching the next building, devouring everything in its path.

She heard the same woman screaming again, and this time she could make out coherent words: "My son! My baby! He's inside! Help me, PLEASE!"

Without meaning to, Tessa imagined what it would be like if she were that woman, and the baby inside were her own son, James. She looked at Magnus, as she always did where magic was involves. She could see in his cat eyes that he understood her desperation for helping that woman. He had never been a parent, but he had a soft spot for kids, Tessa knew.

He moved towards the woman, whose screams were lost in a sea of sounds. Tessa saw from the corner of her eye that the fire was on its way to the third building.

"Where is your son, ma'am?" Magnus asked the woman. She was startled for a moment –at Magnus's eyes, no doubt- before pointing at the first building and saying, "In that one. Third floor. I don't know how, but please, _please_ save him."

Tessa and Magnus made their way through the crowd. There were people lying on the floor with awful injuries, and others with more minor ones. Those who knew some things about healing were doing their best to help.

When they reached the building, the front door was wide open, and still a somewhat intact. But Tessa could see the red and blue flames inside. She knew there were fireproof runes, but she didn't know of any magic for that use.

As if reading her thoughts, Magnus said, "We have to use magic on ourselves to make us fireproof."

He snapped his fingers, blue sparks flying, then they entered.

The smoke and heat hit them like a wave, and Tessa felt nauseated. She and Magnus started coughing furiously while making their way up the first staircase. The fire and smoke thickened as they ascended the last, fragile staircase. Suddenly, one of the steps gave away under Magnus's weight and he tripped and fell.

"Magnus! Are you okay?" She moves around him, careful of her weight, to get a better look. Magnus groaned and tried to pull himself up, but even with Tessa help, they couldn't; he was stuck.

It was becoming very hard to breathe, and Tessa could hear the faint cries of baby. Even if he didn't die burning, he was in grave danger of suffocating.

"Go, Tessa! Go! Get the baby and get out of here," shouted Magnus.

"But I can't lea-"

"I said go! I can take care of myself." Magnus's eyes were begging. One of the things they taught Shadowhunters –and her- is making quick decisions. Magnus was a warlock, he could get himself out using magic, whereas the baby was only a mundane…

Tessa got up and moved towards the sound of the cries, growing fainter and fainter. Then she got into a room and saw a crib. She also saw, to her horror, that the roof right over the crib was crumbling; she wouldn't be able to get to the baby in time, and she knew she had to use magic.

It was the first time she had to use magic for something serious. She went back to Magnus's words when he had taught her. _Imagine that the thing is an obeying human, and you're telling it to do what you want it to do. Will it to do it, and imagine it doing it. After all, seeing is believing._

She thrust her hands out towards the roof and imagined it freezing in place, blue sparks flew out of her hands and hit it, and it stopped crumbling. Tessa only had a moment to be happy her magic worked. There was a baby to save, and she could barely breathe anymore.

She went to the crib and got the baby out, but when she turned to back to the door she found that the flames had already reached it. Going through the flames wasn't an option because she didn't know the spell Magnus used to make one fireproof so she couldn't use it on the boy. She looked out the window to see if she could jump, and that triggered a memory at the back of her mind of Will telling her, the first time they had met, that she wouldn't survive a fall from the third floor. But that had been before she received her training.

She backed up, holding the baby close to her chest, then ran and jumped, all her years of survival training kicking in. The air was sharp on her face and she finally hit the floor with a crouch.

Her feet hurt and her ears rang as she frantically searched for Magnus. There he was, standing next to the woman whom the baby belonged to. Looking healthy enough.

Only then did Tessa realize that the baby in her arms was silent. No pulse. No breath. Dead.

* * *

Later that day, Tessa stared out the same window, but with Magnus at her side. There were still some workers –and firemen, to Tessa's surprise- extinguishing the last bits of fire. There were many injured and two dead, including the baby, whose name, Tessa learned, was Billy.

The woman had screamed and shouted when she saw her Billy dead, and Tessa couldn't help but cry, too. Then she and Magnus helped a little with the injured, although they couldn't do much without raising suspicion.

"It wasn't your fault, things like that happen all the time," Magnus said now, "And I'm proud of you."

"I know. But I can't stop thinking about that woman. She lost her child, and her husband is in the navy," Tessa whispered, "She is all alone. And if no one in the entire world cared for you, did you really exist at all?"

Magnus smiled like he had heard that before, and Tessa wondered how, since she had come up with it on her own.

"Yes, I believe. When one cares about one's self, and when one has a purpose, then one really exists even if one was alone."

Tessa decided to take some time to think about that.

* * *

**A/N: Winter break ends in two days, and I procrastinate a lot, so I don't know how often I can update :\ Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks all for the nice reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Also, I usually suck at plotlines and action scenes,which is why the last two chapters were more drabble-y. So if you have any comments on either of these, or if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know :D**

**(Sorry if this chapter interferes with anything in history or TBC) See y'all!**


	4. Bad News

**This chapter doesn't necessarily take time after the previous chapter.**

* * *

**1941**

Today was Tessa's least favorite day of the year. That was because tomorrow was her favorite.

When there are merely hours before one's favorite day, Tessa thought, each of these hours felt like a year itself, and thus, she hated that day.

Tessa started the day by taking a shower, then she had breakfast –an omelet and coffee, which Magnus had gotten her addicted to- then went back to her room. She looked through her closet, trying to find the perfect clothes for the next day. She ended up picking a red knee-length dress with black dots, and its sleeves reached her elbows. If Jem could like it, she thought, he would.

Magnus was sitting outside, translating a Latin manuscript, oblivious to her nervousness. Tessa didn't know why she always got nervous before her annual meeting with Jem; it wasn't like he was a stranger, but ever since Will had passed away –she whimpered at that thought- he had started to become more and more emotionless.

After picking the clothes, Tessa had nothing to do. So she started pacing back and forth her room in her and Magnus's New York apartment. There wasn't much in her room; brown bed with beige sheets, brown closet, white walls, and a brown desk for her studies. She also had a few souvenirs from her life in the London Institute; a framed picture of her and Will reading A Tale of Two Cities, her son's Herondale ring, a copy of her daughter's first book she had written, and finally, a black and white picture that included the very old London Institute crew: Will, Jem, her, Jessamine, and Charlotte.

While Tessa was pacing around in her room, she was thinking of the excuse she was going to use this time to get Magnus to make her a Portal. She had already used "I want to visit my favorite bookstore in London" and "I want to check on the head of the Institute there" and some others. But Tessa had a feeling that Magnus knew she was onto something; she was going to London at the same time of the year every year…

A knock on her door drew her out of her thought. She went to open it, and Magnus was standing there, with a letter in his hand; Jem's confirmation of their meeting tomorrow, no doubt.

Magnus smiled at her, "A letter for you, again."

She mumbled a thanks, took the letter hastily out of his hand, and turned to read it:

_Dear Tessa,_

_You know our meeting on Blackfriars Bridge is sacred to me, but the mundane war in London is worse than ever, and the Silent Brothers are being frequently called by the Institutes all around the world. Therefore, I cannot meet with you this year._

_With great apologies,_

_Jem_

Tears trickled down Tessa's cheeks, but she barely noticed them. How could Jem just dismiss their meeting like that, and only one day before it? She understood that he was already breaking various rules by going to the bridge every year, just to see her, but still. That day, that mere hour, had helped her survive, had helped her go through Will's death. Looking forward to seeing Jem had kept her going even when she was at her lowest, thinking longingly of death. And now he justـــ

"He isn't wrong, you know. The warlocks in London are sending notes to all our kind to stay away from there. I wasn't going to let you go anyway," said Magnus from behind her.

She turned around to face him, her sadness turning to anger, "You read the letter? How could you do that? It's personal!"

"I only read it now, over your shoulder, when I saw you crying. I apologize, perhaps I shouldn't have, but I got worried."

He seemed to be waiting for her response, but all he got from her is more tears and her best deadly glare.

"Besides, it's not like I didn't know about your meeting anyway."

"Excuse me?!"

"Come on, Tessa. I'm not stupid. Each year at the same approximate time, a fire letter arrives, then the next day, you leave to London, and you come back happy yet somehow sad. I could see the pattern. So last year I followed you."

"You- you _followed_ me?" Tessa looked around for something to hit Magnus with. That meeting was their secret! No one was supposed to know. It took her years to tell even Will about it.

"Tessa…" Magnus moved forward to hold her. She would have pushed him away, but she was already overwhelmed with anger and despair to find the energy for it. Instead she found herself crying into Magnus's shirt, just as she had so many times before. She hated it. She hated people seeing her crying and feeling sympathetic towards her, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"I understand," he murmured, "Well, I probably don't. I don't go sneaking around and breaking I-don't-know-how-many rules to see a good-looking Silent Brother, but I'm here for you."

_I'm here for you. _He had said that so many times before, and he always kept that promise. Tessa sometimes wondered if she could ever pay him back, or if there would ever be a time when she didn't owe him. They had forever, she knew, perhaps someday she could be there when he needed her.

"But- but you can't tell anyone," Tessa said through her tears, "It's a secret."

"Yes, of course. Your secret will go with me to grave. That will be a long time."

Tessa laughed, "Good. Oh, and Magnus," she fixed him with a look, "if you ever dare read my letters or follow me again, I will-"

She couldn't tell him what she would do, because he had already raised his hands in surrender and left.

* * *

**Thanks all for reading! It would be awesome if you left constructive reviews; I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as the others. Thankfully, I already have the idea for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters please let me know :D**


	5. Fangirl

1942

Magnus heard crying from Tessa's room. Again.

He didn't really mind comforting her. He clearly remembered the time when his very first lover died, and wishing he had a friend to lean on. It had taken him years and years to get over her.

But the thing is, sometimes he just wasn't in the mood for comforting anyone, and this was one of those times. He had just come home and was tired from a day of hard work, and all he wanted was a glass of wine and a book.

But. But he couldn't just ignore the sound. He remembered the last time he had seen Will Herondale, years ago, his hand clutching Magnus's so hard it hurt, his voice and blue eyes pleading him always to be there for Tessa after he himself was somewhere he could not look after her.

Slowly, he reached for Tessa's door and knocked on it softly, and the crying ceased. "Just a minute, please," Tessa's voice floated. Magnus started preparing some phrases to say to her: _It's alright, It gets better, I'm here for you…._ He really needed to work on new phrases.

The door creaked open, "Yes?" said Tessa.

"Good afternoon, lady. How are you?" Magnus, answered trying for lightness.

"I'm alright. I know, Magnus, you heard me crying, but it isn't what you think."

"What do you mean, it isn't what I think?"

She held her hand up in front of her, and Magnus thought she was ushering him in. Then he realized she was actually showing him a book, and a familiar one at that, Gone With the Wind.

He understood.

He himself, as much as he despised to admit it, had gotten emotional at that book.

"Oh," he announced, "Oh, I see. Have you finished it yet?"

"Yes. It's so romantic! So touching! I can't even—", she didn't seem to be able to find the words for it.

"I know, darling. I know. I've been there. I bet this is going to be a classic."

"It had better!"

She had a gleam in her eyes, Magnus noticed. It was a rare thing that she did. He smiled. Her heart was healing, and she was starting to put the broken shards of it back together. Once again Magnus got that urge to protect her and care after her as if she were his little sister.

"Well then," he said, "why don't you come outside, and we can discuss it over a glass of wine?"

"I guess that would be better than to sob over it on my own."

* * *

**P.S.: I've never actually read/watched Gone With the Wind so idk if it's that emotional.**

**Anyway, sorry for many things: that it took long, that it'****s short, and that it's bad (I'm really bad at plots if you haven't noticed yet). I'd greatly appreciate it if you give me ideas (in reviews or PMs).**

**Lastly, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Especially the guest who suggested an idea, but since in this fanfic I'm writing about the time they were living together only, I might write it in a different fanfic :)**


	6. Happy Birthday

**A/N: I'm really proud of this one guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

1946

Tessa woke up to knocks on her door. She yawned lazily and got up to open it, already expecting who it is. Who could it be other than Magnus?

Instead of looking into yellow-green eyes when she opened the door, though, she looked into blue ones that belonged to Catarina Loss. She was wearing a flattering light pink dress that brought out her blue skin, and her white hair was tied into a knot at the back of her head.

Tessa thought Catarina was pretty in a peculiar way, even though it was startling when she had first met her. However, she made Tessa thankful she didn't have a warlock mark.

"Sorry to wake you up," said Catarina in a not-so-sorry tone.

Tessa didn't really know what to make of Catarina Loss. She knew she was Magnus's best friend –even though he wouldn't admit it- but she could never tell if this blue-skinned warlock liked her or not. Sometimes she acted really nice, other times she acted more… dry. Like now.

"No problem at all. I did not know you were visiting is all. I'm sure Magnus will be pleased to know you're here," she replied.

Catarina smirked, "Oh, he was, but I sent him out. I need your help in something."

_She needs _my _help? _Tessa thought, _she must want me to Change into someone. But why did she send Magnus out?_

* * *

For the second time that morning, Tessa was wrong. She and Catarina were in the living room drinking coffee.

"A surprise birthday party?" Tessa asked, "For Magnus?"

"Yes! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I… suppose. But why this year in particular?"

"Because these few weeks Magnus has been working non-stop. He deserves a little gift, don't you think?"

"You have an evil plan in mind, haven't you?"

Catarina smiled a smile so evil it sent shivers down Tessa's spine, then said, "Of course I do. Let me tell you all about it."

* * *

Magnus was supposed to be home any minute now, and Tessa was getting nervous. At first she wasn't very sure whether or not she should go with Catarina's plans; after all, Magnus had done nothing to offend her, but Catarina told her how the last time he threw a party for her, he had used permanent glitter to decorate the house, knowing how much she hates it, and it had taken her hours of cleaning –and eventually a spell- to remove it all. She wanted revenge.

Many guests had arrived; not only warlocks but many others as well. Ragnor Fell was also there, easily recognizable by his green skin. From the grin he was wearing, Tessa guessed that he must know about the plan. She wondered what Magnus had done to him.

The doorbell rang, and everyone went silent. Tessa moved quickly to the back of the room where Magnus would not see her. The tall warlock entered then, and everyone screamed, "SURPRIIIISE!"

The fairy band started playing the theme to "Happy Birthday to You", Catarina and Ragnor went to hug Magnus, and there was a lot of shouting in general. Magnus was genuinely surprised and pleased, though Tessa detected a hint of suspicion. Those three warlocks must pull plenty of pranks on each other.

"Oh Magnus! Happy birthday! Our little boy is growing up!" said Catarina.

"I'm older than you, Catarina," Magnus reminded her. Tessa was slightly amused, for she had always assumed Catarina was older; she seemed more mature.

"Thank you, anyway. I don't see Tessa anywhere, though, where is she?" said Magnus, looking around. Tessa made sure she was well hidden.

"She'll be here in a few minutes; she's still getting dressed," said Ragnor, "Or would you want the lady to come undressed?"

Magnus grunted, "No, that's not what I meant. You, boy, give me a drink."

The waiter obliged and gave Magnus a glass filled with yellowish liquid, and he drank it in one gulp.

"I hope you will enjoy the party, Magnus," said Catarina with a wicked smile, "but before you go greet the guests, there is a particular guest that we wanted you to see."

Catarina ushered to Tessa, so she stepped out of her hiding place. Slowly, a look horror spread across Magnus's face.

* * *

Magnus Bane could not believe how absolutely ignorant that _half-bread _Catarina Loss, whom he considered one of his closest friends, was. What on earth was she thinking when she invited _Camille Belcourt_ to his birthday party?! Did she think he would appreciate it?

Strangely, though, as Camille smiled at him, he found himself yearning to be held by her pale white hands, to look closely at the structure of her breathtaking green eyes, and to play with her fair hair. He could not explain it, but he wanted kiss her soft red lips. He thought he was over her; he could not have been more wrong.

"Magnus, darling," Camille said in a melodic voice, "I have missed you."

Something at the back of his mind told him that she was lying, that he should not believe her, but he silenced it.

"Camille, I cannot express how pleased I am that you are here. It was very thoughtful of Catarina to invite you," _But didn't I just think that she shouldn't have?_ "You look beautiful as always."

"I can say the same for you, although I cannot say I am very fond of your choice of wardrobe."

"You never were, dear," Magnus said as he moved closer to her, his legs seeming to give orders to themselves. He extended a hand and touched her face, holding her by the waist with the other. She flinched, and he thought it must be because there were so many people watching. Indeed, watching they were, but he was oblivious of them. It seemed that the only thing he could see was the beauty of her face and the only sound he could hear was their breaths (he was sure hers was for dramatic effect.)

For some reason, he leaned in to kiss her. It made no sense; it had been decades since they were lovers, and she had cheated on him, she had hurt him and had lied to him without a nuance of guilt. But he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to.

He was stopped by her hand firm on his chest, and he felt bad. Did she not want him as much as he wanted her?

"Let me guess," she said, her voice oddly changing into something malicious, "You had the lemonade?"

Her voice, he saw, was not the only thing changing.

* * *

As she Changed, Tessa witnessed the disbelief in Magnus's cat eyes, and felts pangs of conscience; after all, he had done nothing for her to take revenge for. Catarina's words echoed in her mind, _"Someone has to start the pranks between you too; that's how you officially become best friends."_

But she had to admit that there was a certain joy in being mischievous.

"Magnus," Tessa announced, now fully Changed, "you have just got pranked."

The room, which had been almost silent moments ago, now erupted in shouts and laughter. People pointed and made fun, and Tessa felt more guilt creeping into her. The fairy band started playing their awful music again.

On the other hand, Ragnor and Catarina looked especially joyous. Ragnor clapped Magnus on the back and said something that Tessa could not hear over all the noise. Magnus seemed to be frozen in place, arms folded over his chest, and staring at Tessa with a mixture of anger and… _pride_?

She wanted to approach him and apologize, but the waiter suddenly came out of the kitchen carrying a huge cake with way too many candles, and the mini crowd started singing Happy Birthday again.

* * *

The night passed fast, and a little after midnight the guests started flooding out of the house. Tessa watched Magnus standing by the door and bidding everyone goodbye. He had not talked to her all night long, and she feared he was seriously angry with her. Soon, it was only the four warlocks left.

Magnus turned to face her, Catarina, and Ragnor, and he had that look on his face again, as if he wanted to yell at them and laugh with them all at the same time.

"Would you like to explain?" he asked, his voice tired.

Before Tessa could say anything, Catarina took charge.

"Revenge. I wanted revenge, and I got it with Tessa's help," she smiled proudly at Tessa, "I was only going to have her Change into Camille to freak you out, but she came up with a better idea. Tell him."

"I suggested that she put warlock powder in the drink that was to be served to you. Do you remember at Benedict Lightworm's party when I had the warlock powder, the one that makes one do scandalous things one would not usually do?"

"Yes. Yes I remember," he was definitely smiling now.

"Well, we used that one. That was why you almost kissed her."

"I would like to point out," Ragnor interrupted, "that, technically, you almost kissed Tessa. Man, I would have loved to see that!"

"Oh shush, Ragnor," Catarina said, "Part of my deal with Tessa was that she Changes back before he kissed her, anyway."

"Why is that, Tessa?" said Magnus with a lopsided smile, "Afraid I would be such a great kisser that you would not be able stop, even without the warlock powder, are you?"

Tessa cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I have to admit, however, that that was genius of you. We are now officially best friends," he came closer to her and hugged her tightly, then he whispered in her ear, "You will pay for this."


	7. Picnic Sonder

**Hi! I know it's been a while but in my defense I wrote some stuff for other fics which you can check out on my account :D**

**Also, YOU GUYS I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS please help and suggest in the reviews or PM (preferably about this period of time in which Magnus and Tessa lived together).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

1947

Tessa and Magnus strolled through Central Park on a sunny summer day. The breeze was sweet enough to let Tessa's hair move with it. They had decided to go on a picnic because both of them were exhausted from work in Magnus's case, and magic lesson in Tessa's. That's why Magnus suggested that they go on a picnic a in which they don't use any magic. So here they were, baskets full of bought food in hand, trying to find a good spot in the park.

Since the weather was good, the park was crowded, but they managed to find a place under a large tree with sufficient shadow to protect them from the sun. Catarina was supposed to join them shortly after she finished her shift at the hospital, but it had taken Magnus quite some nagging to convince her to come.

They put the picnic blanket on the fresh green grass and sat on it, then they started emptying the basket: apples, sandwiches, tea, water, and books.

"We should have brought coffee," said Magnus, "Tea is too British."

"It's not too British!" Tessa protested, "It's just more suitable for a picnic."

"Says the girl who spent most of her life in England."

"Even when I was a little girl here, I never liked to have coffee on picnics. In fact, I never liked coffee in general. You're the first one to get me to drink it much."

"Someday you'll thank me."

Tessa rolled her eyes at him, but was saved from replying by the arrival of their blue friend, Catarina. She noticed that she was glamouring herself from the mundanes as a dark-skinned woman.

"Arguing over books again?" she asked by a way of greeting.

"No, it's drinks this time," answered Magnus.

"I swear, you two bicker like a chicken and a rooster."

"Roosters are more fabulously colored, so I'll be that."

Tessa made a face at him, then offered Catarina some tea, which she took.

"See, Magnus? Catarina likes tea on picnics. That's the _rational_ thing," Tessa shot at him.

"Actually, I only took it because it appears there's no coffee. I did not wish to be rude."

Magnus snorted, "Since when do you care whether you're rude or not?"

"Since we added Tessa to our little group; she's a very calming presence."

Tessa gave Magnus a superior look. After all, it wasn't often that Catarina praised her. Or anyone.

"Hmph. Calm is boring. I like to keep things interesting," he replied, gesturing to his rainbow-colored waistcoat.

"No one likes your clothes, Magnus," said Catarina with a smirk.

"Who's bickering now? You can be the little chick."

"Oh, please. I'm older than both of you. I can be grandma chicken."

"Then you can fight with grandpa rooster, also known as Ragnor!" added Tessa, and they all laughed.

"He doesn't even need to get colored clothes; he's already green!" said Magnus with a smile.

Tessa loved days like these, when all their worries seemed to disappear. She had woken up that morning with the splitting heartache of Will's death's 10th anniversary. She had been ready to spend her whole day mourning in sorrow, but Magnus had had other ideas. He wasn't going to let her sob around all day. That's the real reason why, she suspected, he came up with the idea of the picnic.

Looking at the faces of her friends, and at the people all around her, from babies to adolescents to adults and to elders, she felt sonder. Each of these people was going through their own struggles in life, and each of them had an untold story. Some people's losses and aches were probably fresher than hers.

It was time, she realized, to let her pain make her stronger instead of break her down. It was time that she controlled it, instead of letting it control her.

* * *

**What do you think of the word "sonder"? I just heard about it the other day and I really liked it. (Although Word and Google Translate don't recognize it.) Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated :)**


	8. Truth Or Dare

**This was suggested by guest Sarah. Thank you very much!**

**I'm not really all that good at truth or dare in real life, but i tried to make it fun here. Hope you like it!**

**Note: could be considered T rating.**

* * *

1950

"Well, well. Look who's here," said Magnus, looking up and down at his green, horned friend, Ragnor Fell.

"Yes, it's just that great to see you too, Magnus. Not," he replied, letting himself in, "Tessa! How are you?"

Magnus watched as he embraced Tessa, who seemed mildly annoyed to have her reading interrupted, but acted polite nonetheless. "How's London?" she asked.

"It has become morbidly boring, and putting these two words together is how I realized it was time to move!"

"Pray tell me you haven't decided to move to New York of all places. It's like you're obsessed with me!" exclaimed Magnus.

"Oh, come on, Magnus! Be nice to our guest," chided Tessa; always the responsible one.

Magnus sighed. When had his friends become better friends with each other than with him?

Ragnor, seeing his distress, smirked. That bastard. "To ease your mind, friend, no. I won't be moving to New York. Too crowded. Too much pollution. I am only here for a visit. In a few days I shall move to a house in Alicante, near Idris, to retake my position as a teacher in the Shadowhunter Academy. Those Nephilim are lost without me."

"You are so humble it shines right out of you."

"That's great news, Ragnor," interrupted Tessa, smiling at him, "In the meantime, let's call Catarina so we can do some activity together."

_Oh, no,_ thought Magnus, _This is going to end badly._

* * *

Two hours later Magnus found himself sitting in a circle made of him and his three warlock friends: Tessa, Ragnor and Catarina. He wondered if he was going to regret this.

"So," started Catarina, "since I came up with the idea of playing truth or dare, I'm going to start."

The smile on her face was so evil it sent shudders down Magnus's spine. He was not at all surprised when she said his name. "Truth or dare?"

He wasn't going to risk it. "Truth."

Catarina looked a little disappointed, but beamed with a renewed smile as she got a new idea. "Have you and Tessa – since you have been living together for quite a few years now- ever had some sort of… physical relationship?"

Ragnor laughed, telling Catarina that that was a good question. Tessa, on the other hand, looked horrified. "What? No! Absolutely not! Why would you think that?"

"The question was directed to Magnus, not you. And due to your outburst now I have more reason to think the case is true."

"No," insisted Tessa, the color high in her cheeks.

"You know, you two could have done it but afterwards you asked him to erase the memory," added Ragnor, rather unhelpfully.

Magnus cleared his throat, "As much as this is probable on my account, I actually have never had such thoughts about the lady. Well, not anything serious, anyway…" he paused for dramatic effect. "So the answer is no; we have never done anything more than platonically sleeping together, literally, when one of us had bad dreams. Now if she had asked me for more that would have been a different matter. Alas, she never did."

Tessa looked even more mortified. They all laughed except for her, for she was still trying to regain her composure.

"Alright," Magnus clapped his hands together, "My turn."

He looked from Tessa to Ragnor, and back again. Which one should be his prey?

"Ragnor. Truth or dare?"

"Unlike you, I have enough courage to choose dare."

Magnus thought of a good dare. Let him cover himself in glitter? Too easy. Lick the floor? Nah. He wanted this to count, but he couldn't think of anything. Then it occurred to him.

"I dare you to go to Hotel Dumont and kiss the first vampire girl you can find, and we shall go and observe,"

Ragnor paled, which didn't flatter his green skin. "But vampires are awful kissers! You should know since you've dated one. Not to mention that she could bite me."

"You can stop her with magic," said Catarina, who seemed to be enjoying this game more by the minute. Tessa seemed mostly worried, but did not object.

"Shall we?"

* * *

An hour, a kiss, and a bite later, they sat in the circle again. Ragnor looked like he could finally kill Magnus for real.

"I shall get my revenge, don't you worry," he said, panting for breath, "Tessa. Truth of dare?"

To Magnus's surprise, Tessa found the matter at the Hotel mostly fun, and she was laughing nearly the whole run home. Now she held her head up high and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to Change into Magnus, dress like him, and stay like that for the rest of the evening."

Before Magnus himself could protest, Tessa said, "Fine," and went to his room. Five minutes later she emerged – an exact copy of himself.

It was strange; Tessa had never changed into him before. It was like looking at an enchanted mirror; he could see his reflection but not the same movements. She (was it 'he' now?) sat back in her place, and smirked at Ragnor.

"I knew I was attractive, but I didn't realize until now just how much!" the real Magnus exclaimed.

Tessa –Magnus #2- rolled her eyes, and since she now had cat eyes it was very creepy. She turned to Catarina, but before she could ask the infamous, question Catarina said, "Dare."

Magnus was a little displeased that he was the only one who had chosen truth.

"I dare you to dye your hair red."

"Oh, no. Please no."

Magnus #2 shook her head. "At least temporarily."

And that was how, in the end, two Magnuses, a bitten Ragnor, and a red-haired Catarina vowed never to play truth or dare again in at least five years.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review :) Also suggestions are awesome and welcome.**


	9. Disco

**Hello! Long time no see :( I hope this chapter is good enough to make for it :D**

**I was going to make this chapter based on a suggestion Sarah made in a review, but it came out as something else instead. Thanks anyway! (It would be really cool if you made an account so I can reply to you) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

1952

Tessa thought of herself as a classy, moderate woman, which is why she didn't always approve of Magnus's choice of furniture. But since he was already kind enough to let her live with him – and has been for more than a decade – she never complained.

That day, though, she had to step in. "A disco?"

"Isn't it fabulous?" Magnus said, gesturing with his hands. He was wearing clothes so tight and bright she had to look away. "This might be my best work yet."

Tessa looked around in bewilderment as she took in the scene of the living room. It reminded her of that awful party at Benedict Lightwood's house – except that it was empty. Until now.

"But- but it's a disco! Not even a living room anymore. Are you going to throw a party?"

"You see, Tessa, I simply adore parties. But since we moved here and due to the war it's been years since I threw one. So this is a little… rehearsal. To check if I still have my skills."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the disco ball above Tessa's head opened and before she could move it released – light? Oh no. Glitter. Why did she bother wondering?

Glitter covered Tessa's body from head to toe. It got into her eyes and nostrils, and she started coughing up glitter the same way cats cough up hair. Magnus seemed too delighted at the sight of glitter to notice. He clapped his hands in jubilation. "I do!"

Thankfully Tessa knew enough magic now to clean herself up, which she did, and then she glared at Magnus. "Magnus, we are _not_ turning our living room into a disco."

"You're not. I am."

"But why? Can't you just throw a normal party with normal furniture?"

Magnus sighed, "Of course I can, but where's the fun in that?" He held up his hand to stop Tessa's objection. "Alright, let me tell you what this is about. I met this gorgeous girl at a club last night. Her name was Maddie."

Tessa should have known there was a story behind this.

"In order to impress her, I told her I can throw parties much cooler than the one we were at. That I, in fact, owned a disco."

She crossed her arms and said, "Let me guess. You're going to make this 'disco' of yours active for the next few nights until you can woo this Maddie into sleeping with you."

"Tessa, no! I am a gentleman. I shall court her first, and then sleep with her."

Shuddering at the thought of Magnus sleeping with anyone, she asked, "The first party is tonight, isn't it?"

Magnus smiled broadly. "Indeed it is. You should get ready."

* * *

Tessa did not get ready. She sat in her room, determined not to go out. She could hear the music getting louder and the footsteps increasing.

Magnus was a great person, but she was getting tired of his shenanigans. On most nights, he brought people home, and she had to use magic to block out the sounds and sleep soundly. Other times he insisted she goes with him to parties when she clearly didn't want to. Not mention all the fashion, the demanding customers, the days when he's not in the mood and acting dryly, and…

And she constantly got the feeling that he didn't want her around anymore.

It's not like he ever said so, but it showed in small gestures. The way he didn't ask for her opinion on the furniture any more. Sighing when she asked for magic lessons. Trying to find her a lover…

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts. Magnus half entered.

"You haven't dressed up yet!" he exclaimed, "Oh, Tessa, you have to dress up. There's this very dreamy fairy out th-"

"I'm not going out," she interrupted.

"Why not?" he asked. She said that she didn't want to.

He came all the way in and closed the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to Tessa and took a deep breath. "Tessa, we've been living together for fifteen years now. I can tell something is wrong. So why don't you tell me? Is it the disco?"

"Not just that. It's exactly what you said. That we've been living together for fifteen years."

"And that bothers you?"

"It bothers you," Tessa said a little too harshly. Her friend looked genuinely surprised. He looked like he was going to make an excuse, then thought better of it.

"It doesn't bother me, darling. It's actually very nice to have someone to keep me company. It can get lonely, you know. Warlocks don't live in groups like any of the other Downworlders. So having someone around forever is a very compelling concept. But it also means that you'll never get to try the world on your own. To see what it's like to truly be a warlock and work as one."

"So you do want me to move."

"I don't _want_ you to move. I love having you around. But I think you _should_ move. I think it's time for you to take the next step."

When she hesitated, he continued, "I don't mean you have to leave immediately. You should take your time to prepare, and to make quite a few decisions. All I'm trying to say is that I see you're ready."

Tessa thought of how the time she had ever lived alone did not surpass a month. She had never had to make a living alone. She was almost a hundred years old; was it really time? Was she ready for this? She knew enough magic –thanks to Magnus- and… and Magnus was right (again).

If she didn't take this step, how was she ever going to truly move on? She couldn't live on Magnus's account forever, nor would she want to.

Tessa simply nodded. "You're right," she said, "I can't keep living like this; dependent on you. It's high time that I figured out what to do next."

Magnus nodded along, then added, "I do hope you don't feel like I'm kicking you out. I'm not. Well, not exactly. In fact, if you want to stay a few more years until you're sure you want to move, then I don't mind at all."

She shook her head.

"Alright then. If you'll excuse me, I have a very fine lady to woo. Are you sure you don't want to check out the fairy?"

Tessa nodded too fast, and Magnus left. That was when she realized that despite disliking his shenanigans, she was definitely going to miss them.

* * *

**What did you think? I sure hope you liked it. I have some sad news (which you may have figured out by the ending), the next chapter is most probably the last one. Unless I find like a superb idea before that. Still, you can check out my other stories like Old Friends and Immortals Move On.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Farewell

**Here it is. The last chapter. I don't know if it's a good conclusion, but I do hope you like it.**

* * *

1952

Despite his many years, Magnus Bane still found it hard to say goodbye, especially to those he held dear in his heart.

It's true that he was the one who had urged Tessa to move out and start a life on her own, but he hadn't thought about the fact that he was going to miss her. He was going to miss her terribly.

Looking back at the last fifteen years of his life, he realized they were some of the best. Sure, he'd lived with lovers before, but there always seemed to be something wrong in the relationship; either they didn't know he was a warlock, they didn't like that he was a warlock, or they just broke his heart one way or another. He could only recall once or twice having a perfect relationship.

With Tessa Gray, it was different. She was a friend. She knew all about his abilities, and didn't mind them in the least. She didn't resent his sense of fashion (actually, she probably did, but at least she didn't show it), and she even helped around the house. (Others said that if he could get things done with a flick of his hands, why should they bother?) Not to mention the fact that he could confide in her as if she were his little sister. His wise little sister.

Now, with her suitcases next to the door, he was truly starting to feel her loss.

* * *

Contrary to what Tessa had thought she would feel in these moments, she actually felt refreshed. Sure, she was still a little sad and scared, but those were not the dominant feelings. She felt like a new beginning. A bud just blossoming. She had finally, with Magnus's help, put the shattered pieces of herself back together. It was a shame to leave him, for she really enjoyed his company, but she was ready to become independent.

She had chosen to move to Los Angeles, where the Blackthorns were. Malcolm Fade was to meet her there, and after settling in, she would travel around the world.

Right now, Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor were ready to Portal her. It was time for farewell.

She looked at Ragnor. She didn't know him all that well because he didn't live in New York, but she had known him for a long time. He said in a sarcastic tone, "Our little girl is all grown up."

"If by 'little' you mean seventy five years and by 'grown up' ninety, then yes, I suppose I'm grown up now," she answered. He smirked and pulled her into a hug.

Next was Catarina. They had a sort of rocky relationship. That is to say, Catarina was nice, but she was the kind of woman who was so immersed in her work that she didn't really care about many people, and Tessa wasn't an exception. However, when they embraced, Catarina kept telling her that she would miss her, and to contact her whenever she visited New York or needed medical help. She concluded by saying: "And of course you must visit so we can prank Magnus again."

Tessa turned to Magnus, and they locked eyes for a moment of silent communication. He was (obviously) the closest to Tessa. She remembered all the times he had helped her; not only in the recent years, but decades before as well. Helping Will with his curse, trying to find a cure for Jem, delivering her son James to the Institute in later years, and so much more. She could, quite literally, never thank him enough, or repay him.

Magnus sighed, and came a few steps closer to her. He seemed not to know what to say or do, and neither did she. How did one sum up fifteen years of living together in a few words? Not knowing what else to do, she just hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest. She murmured, "I promise never to forget everything you've done for me. I promise."

"Tessa," he said, "This isn't really goodbye. It's not like I'm never going to see you again. Don't worry, our paths will intersect again even if we don't want them to, which, of course, isn't the case."

Tessa tried to smile, but her eyes were getting blurry. She knew Magnus was right, that that wasn't the last time they would see each other, but it was emotional nonetheless.

She let go of him, wiping away the stray tears. "I'm already looking forward to the next time I see you," she exclaimed, "Thank you, Magnus, thank you for everything." She knew that wasn't nearly enough to express her gratitude, but nothing else could, anyway.

"So am I," he answered with a smile. She thought she could see a glimmer in his eyes as well.

Reluctantly, Tessa turned towards the Portal, then stepped into the next chapter of chances and opportunities.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know! And if you have any ideas for new fanfics I would be delighted to hear (technically read) them.**

**Fun fact: I first got the idea for the first sentence of the first chapter on an airplane, and I wanted to write it down immediately but I couldn't (because I was on an airplane.) I wrote about half of the first chapter, then left it, then picked it up again but I didn't post it. It was thanks to a conversation on FB that I decided post it, and I'm glad I did. So I wanna say thank you to that admin that helped. I also wanna say thanks to SalDaFangirl2000 for supporting me through this. And of course to the readers who have read any of this, you rock.**

**It's been a crazy ride, and I'm happy I continued until the end. If you want you can check my other stories on my account :)**

**See you!**


End file.
